<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlucky(not really) by DeviltearsJoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014214">Unlucky(not really)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy'>DeviltearsJoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is Your soulmate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlucky(not really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Soulmate Au : You stay in a timeloop of The day you are supposed to meet your soulmate and it doesn't end till you and your soulmate are able to share a kiss</p>
</blockquote><p>Well fuck ,that what you think as soon you wake up from your slumber and you try to rethink of how fucked up that Megatron himself is your sparkmate ,You know it's him ,The time Loop has been going for almost two weeks ,You're tired of the same day repeating over and over</p><p>Megatron enter the Lost light ship ,Everyone is upset ,You were upset the first day it happened ,Hell you didn't care about that old Warlord ,You were a neutral Bot and the War was pointless in your optics ,You never had the misfortune to meet Megatron in your life other than recently, What the frag is this kind of luck? Maybe you were lucky ,At least you didn't meet him when he was a complete glitch case. You're tired of this so you walk out of your Room to where Megatron would be arriving,You gotta do it ,Fuck it ,You're tired of everyone whining and complaining and Megatron probably the same</p><p>You walk through the hallways till you see Rodmius and ultra Magnus standing ,You walk toward them ,here go nothing " Oh (y/n)! You probably shouldn't go there ,I heard Megatron will be arriving today,peesh Rodmius really outdone his fraged up ideas" the mech speak and you grab him from his shoulder " SAY IT AGAIN ,SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL BREAK YOUR HELM AND FEED IT TO YOU" you threaten him loudly and everyone is looking at you weirdly , You were never the kind to yell or raise your voice ,What got into you? " (y/n) if you are here to tell me how much this is a bad idea-" You cut Rodmius by giving him a hug " it's not your fault that's optimus prime fault , that son of glitch is the one who decided to put him here " You tell him and you can hear everyone jaws drop ,Ultra Magnus is looking at you with such disappointed and glaring stare and you don't care " I have been going through this time Loop soul mate scrap" you confess and everyone let a sound of understanding "I finely came to the term that I'm going to kiss that cursed mech" you confess " Oh that's understandable" Rodmius speak " How long has this been going ?"He asks</p><p>" two weeks" you sigh and he look at you widely" WHAT? primus that's long ,why didn't you just kiss him and end it already?" He asks you and his voice is laced with curiosity and surprise and before you can answer him ,Megatron is walking in ,frag it ,You think before walking to the ex warlord with the confident of A mech who witnessed death and beyond. " Welcome on bored you son of a glitch " you Tell Megatron before you Basically grab his helm down and kiss him deeply ,It's a feral kiss ,Passionate and heated, You can feel your spark bounding itself with him ,The force of it make you and Megatron vibrate with energy ,Megatron eyes are wide ,Everyone eyes are wide ,Someone fainted ,You don't care ,You pull away from the kiss and walk away " Let's never cross paths again sparkmate " you speak out loud to him ,Megatron is standing there looking at you ,He doesn't react at all as he look at Rodmius ,The tension in the room is even worst,But hey at least you are free from the time Loop...right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>